Lucy
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: Caspian wishes Lucy hadn't left Narnia, and wishes he told her how he felt about her. Songfic, one-shot, Caspian's POV. Warning: sad.


**So this is my first songfic, so it's probably not the best. I've been listening to the song "Lucy" by Skillet a lot recently, and it inspired this. It's written from Caspian's point of view and it's sad, but I think it really fits. Enjoy.**

_Hey, Lucy I remember your name_

It's been over a year since Edmund and Lucy left Narnia for the last time. I couldn't help but think about them a lot, especially Lucy. There were so many things I'd left unsaid between us. All that time aboard the _Dawn Treader_, and I never once told her how I felt about her. Then, at the very eastern end of the world, I found out she was never to return, and I still didn't tell her I loved her.

_I'm in the grass on my knees  
>Wipe the leaves away<br>I just came to talk for a while  
>Got some things I need to say<em>

I'd redone the garden in her honor, planting red rose bushes almost everywhere. A majority of them were in the back, where I spent a lot of my time, sitting under the shade of an apple tree. Sometimes I talked aloud, imagining I was talking to her. I never imagined her talking back to me, which was a good sign I hadn't gone completely crazy. But during those one-sided conversations, I'd imagined telling her in many different ways that I loved her. I wished I could really tell her that.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give up all the world to see<br>That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

I knew I would never see her again until we both reached Aslan's country. But that didn't stop me from thinking about her. Sometimes I imagined what it would be like if I had told her that I loved her. Would she have stayed? Would she have felt the same way? I didn't know, and now I would never know.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I've gotta live with the choices I've made<br>And I can't live with myself today_

I wished I could go back, tell her how I felt. Even if she didn't feel the same way, even if she didn't stay, at least I'd know she knew. It would have hurt, yes, but it wouldn't be nearly as painful as living with all the regrets of never saying anything as I was now.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

When her birthday came, I spent all day in the far reaches of the garden where I knew no one would bother me. I had one of my one-sided conversations again, telling her I missed her and wished she was here. Then, at sundown, I finally told her happy birthday, wishing she could have heard me.

_They said it brings some closure to say your name_

When Edmund and Lucy left, I found it really hard to speak about them without wanting to cry. It didn't take long for me to finally talk about what Edmund and I had done, all the swordfights and the adventures on the islands. But it took a long time to be able to talk about all the things Lucy and I had done together, because I wasn't able to say her name quite as easily as I used to. When I finally did talk about her to Trumpkin, he said it was good. He promised me that my heart was healing, slowly but surely.

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
>But all I've got are these roses to give<br>And they can't help me make amends_

My mind always flashed back to the time when they were leaving, and Lucy jumped into my arms. That was the exact moment I decided I wasn't going to tell her I loved her. Every day since then, I've regretted that decision. I sat in the garden a lot, looking at the roses, wishing I could give them to her, but it didn't matter. Not even roses would tell her I loved her.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms  
>I've never wanted anything so bad<em>

I dreamt about her a lot. I dreamt we met each other in Aslan's country and I was finally able to tell her I loved her.

_Here we are for a brand new start  
>Living the life that we could have had<em>

I dreamt that she loved me, too, and we were finally living how I wished we could have lived all along.

_Me and Lucy walking hand-in-hand  
>Me and Lucy, never want to end<em>

My dreams were all so perfect. We loved each other, and we never had to part again.

_Just another moment in Your eyes  
>I'll see you in another life, in Heaven<br>Where we never say goodbye_

But I knew that the dream had to end. And every morning it did with the opening of my eyes.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._


End file.
